1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to latch mechanisms and more particularly to a latch mechanism in which locking is initiated by a bimetal actuator energized by an electrical current inductively generated in an auxiliary winding on an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a continuing search for a latching system such as for locking the access door of a laundry washing apparatus during periods of high speed rotation. United States Patent No. 3,458,675 for example utilizes a resistance wire wound bimetal for moving a bolt to lock the access door. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,072 in one embodiment, uses a resistance wire wound bimetal to move a latch into engagement with an access door. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,832 which relates to actuating a detergent dispenser, a separate transformer connected through a timer energizes a nichrome wire to actuate the dispenser at a predetermined time in the cycle of operations.